Promises
by BorderWolf
Summary: A follow up to You're Not Always Alone For The Holidays. When Jack shows up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the somewhat long awaited follow up HM story, that I said I was going to write. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

A young man tucked a blue cap in his pocket as he walked into the courtroom with the six other people that he served with on Grand Jury duty. They came to see the judge who would swear them out of the service.

The judge stood up, "Thank you for helping out on getting cases ready for court. Even if you are now going to be no longer under oath to keep secret of the cases you have heard, I will ask that you still keep quiet on them. Will you do this?"

"Yes," said the seven Grand Jurors.

"Thank you. I hope to see some of you, when you are eligible for jury duty again. So you are now herby dismissed."

As the seven jurors were leaving, one of them spoke up.

"That was quick," said a blonde haired girl.

"Yeah, those were interesting cases we heard," said the young man as he put his blue cap back on.

"True, but towards the end of our service, it looked like you were a bit distant," said the blonde girl.

"I'm just worried about my friend. I haven't heard from him since fall."

"Is he a friend you met in school?"

"No, he is older. He is 76 years old."

"Is he your grandfather?"

"No, years ago my parents took me on a trip to see the countryside. They felt that I should see more of this world. So we went to this small town that is on an island. I wandered away from my parents. I ended up at this farm. The owner was an old man. He was kind enough to help reunite me with my parents. He said that we could stay at his farm for a few days. When we were leaving, he said that he never had a family, so he asked me if I could write to him. My parents thought that it would be nice and told me that I could. So he and I have been writing each other over the years."

"Didn't you at least go to visit him during summer vacation?"

"No, my parents took me to see other places."

"I see. So you are finally going to visit him?"

"Yes, if he is still alive."

"If this town is on an island, how will you get there?"

"I'll use the ferry, if it is running since tomorrow is New Year's Eve, and the day after that is New Year's Day."

"That's right some ferries don't run on holidays. If the one to that town isn't running, what will you do?"

"My father has a friend that has a fishing boat. I'll ask if he could take me."

"Well I would like to know how this turns out, so let me give you my address," said the blonde girl. She quickly wrote down her address and handed it to the young man. "Here, since there might not be an internet connection on this island, I gave you my mailbox address. Please keep in touch."

"Thanks Claire. I'll let you know how this turns out. For better or worse."

"You're welcome Jack," said Claire. "When you were telling me about your friend, it looked like there was something that you were trying to remember."

"Yeah there is, but for some reason, I can't quite remember what it is."

"Promise me when you do remember, what it is."

"Sure, I promise."

"What is the name of this town that your friend lives in?"

"The town is called Mineral Town."

"MINERAL TOWN?"

"Yes. Have you been there before?"

"No. It's just the day before the Starry Night Festival, I had this weird dream that I bought a farm that was for sale. The ad made the farm sound as if it was in top notch shape. When I saw the farm, it was very run down. The mayor of the town found it funny that the company that made the ad, lied about the condition of the farm. Somehow I pulled this hammer out of thin air, and I hit him with it. The name of the town in my dream was Mineral Town."

"Wow that sounds like a strange dream."

"Tell me about it. Well I better get going, my boyfriend Pete said he would take me out to dinner."

"Then is it going to be ok of me to write you?"

"Yeah, he gets a few letters from a few girls that he knows. So he won't mind if a few boys write me."

Claire walked away, giving a wave.

Jack watched her go. This Pete is one lucky guy to have her for a girlfriend. If he stupidly pushes her away, then he is an idiot.

Jack then left the courthouse to go to his apartment, to get ready to go to Mineral Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A little boy stood on a hill. A little girl stood in front of him._

"_You better remember me. If you forget me, I'll hate you forever," said the little girl._

"_Why would I forget you?"_

"_Because you are going back to the city."_

"_I will not forget you."_

"_Pinky swear it."_

"_Huh?"_

_The little girl held up her left hand with the pinky extended, "PINKY SWEAR IT!"_

_The little boy sighed. He felt the little girl was being ridiculous. Why would he forget her? The little boy held up his left hand and extended his pinky, and interlocked it with her pinky. "Ok, I swear I will not forget you."_

"_You better not, or else I will hate you forever."_

"_I will not forget you ..."_

**TOOT!**

"Your attention please. We will be arriving in Mineral Town in 30 minutes. Please be ready to depart."

Jack rolled out of the bed he used during the trip.

Great, every time I get close to remembering her name, something happens to wake me up. When am I going to be allowed to remember her name?

Jack changed into a new change of clothes. Then packing up the few items he unpacked, he then headed up to the top deck. Looking around he saw the island that Mineral Town was on. He wished that the ferry would go faster. After what felt like an eternity, the ferry pulled up to the dock. A large black man caught the ropes that were thrown and secured the ferry to the dock. The ramp was lowered, and the doors were opened and the ramp extended. Walking quickly down the ramp, Jack headed to the stairs that would lead him to the town. As he was heading down the pier in a fast pace, a voice shouted to him, "Hey! Slow down. Do you want to fall into the water?"

Jack continued to walk fast, he just had to see if Joe was alright. It was now spring and New Year's Day as well. So Joe should be fine. Climbing the stairs he heard that something was going on nearby. He entered what looked to be a plaza square. Tables were being set up for something. He used the south exit of the plaza, a voice shouted, "The way to the Inn is the other way."

Jack headed down the cobblestone path. After he turned the corner, he began to run. A feeling of dread started to creep up. He turned left when he came to the end of the southern most east-west cobblestone path. Jack then leaped over the low fence to Joe Bauer's farm, and ran a short way. He saw that the field was almost filled with debris. With tears starting to fill his eyes Jack said, "Oh Joe, why did you let your farm fall apart?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Jack was looking at the field a voice came from behind, "Hey! Just who do you think you are! This happens to be private property! You city people think that you can walk into any property that has its gate closed!"

Jack turned to look at the person yelling at him. With anger starting to boil, Jack spoke to this annoying man, "I happen to know that this is the farm of Joe Bauer."

The short man in a red coat and hat replied, "This was Joe Bauer's farm!"

Jack staggered back, "What! It was!"

"Yes, it was!"

Jack collapsed to his knees, tears started to flow from his eyes, "No. No, no, no."

The short man was surprised at Jack's reaction. He asked softly, "Did you know him?"

Jack nodded.

The man then asked softly, "How did you meet him?"

"It, it was about twelve years ago. My parents felt that I should see more of this world. They felt that the countryside would be the best place to start."

Jack paused because he was on the verge of breaking down and crying. The short man was kind to let Jack calm down enough to continue.

"They felt that this town was the best country town to go to. After we got here, I wandered away. I got lost and ended up here. Joe was kind to reunite me with my parents. He even let us stay here. When we were leaving, Joe asked if I could write to him since he never had kids. My parents thought that would be a nice thing to do, after the kindness he showed us."

The short man nodded sagely, and waited for Jack to continue.

"So Joe and I have been writing each other. Towards the end of fall I was summoned for jury duty. While I was waiting in the room with the other jurors, they read off the names for grand jury. My name was selected. I wrote to Joe telling him. He replied that he was proud that I would be helping decide what cases would go to court. The service would last an entire season. I wrote to him on the Pumpkin Festival that things were going well. That the group I was in sent twenty-three cases to court. A few days later I heard that a snowstorm hit here. So I knew that it would be a while for when an answer should have been sent back. When none had been sent, I wrote again, and a few days later, I heard another snowstorm hit here. So for the rest of my service, I had a hard time concentrating. When the service ended the day before New Year's Eve, I decided to come here to see if Joe was ok."

Jack felt tears beginning to flow from his eyes.

"Then when you arrived, you found out that Joe had passed away," said the short man.

Jack nodded.

The short man laid a hand softly on Jack's shoulder, "I'm sorry I was cross with you. Joe was a very good person. Are you by any chance Jack Harvest?"

Jack nodded, "I can show you some ID if you need me to."

"No lad, that will not be needed for now. I believe you. I think that Joe was right to leave his farm to you."

"What? He left his farm to me?"

"Yes lad, it took a while to find his will. Since he passed away the day before the Pumpkin Festival, we had to hastily harvest the crops. Since it would be hard to keep the livestock fed, we had to sell them. Then when winter arrived, there were the two snowstorms. It was as if someone was gloating the Joe had died."

Jack listened to this. The short man continued, "Then there was a break from the storms. I had a nightmare the day before the Starry Night Festival. It prompted me to search for Joe's will. When I found it, I thought that Joe was leaving the farm to someone older. But since you are the one he willed the farm to, it's yours if you want it."

Jack looked around. The house, barn, stable and chicken coop need repairs as well as a new coat of paint. The field would need a lot of work to remove all of the debris. He then thought what his old friend would want.

"I think that Joe would at least want me to give it a try," said Jack as he stood up.

"Well then, let me welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm Mayor Thomas."

Jack shook Thomas's hand.

"Some of the townsfolk are going to be at the Rose Plaza, for the New Year's Day Festival. How about if you come and meet them?"

"It wouldn't be a problem since I'm new here?"

"No sometimes people from the mainland come here just for the festival."

"Ok, I'll come."

"The festival starts at 6 in the evening, so how about you take a look at your new home until then?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'm sorry that I was cross when you yelled at me earlier."

"It's ok Jack. I would have done that same thing."

Thomas handed Jack the keys to the house, then left to finish the preparations for the festival. Jack went up to his new house, unlocked the door and entered it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack looked around, a thin layer of dust covered everything. He found some cleaning supplies, and dusted everywhere. The bed sheets and pillows he took out side, and shook the dust off them. He remade the bed for later tonight. Getting his towel out of his rucksack, he went to the stream at the Southside of the farm. He washed his face to get rid of the grim from the cleaning, as well as the tears from finding out his oldest friend was dead. He heard a faint yipping sound near the front gate. He went over and saw a puppy. The little dog started to growl at Jack.

"Hey there little guy. Are you lost?"

The puppy continued to growl.

"My you are fierce. But I'm not mean."

Jack crouched and extended his left hand with the palm up.

"Come here and you'll see that I'm not mean."

The Puppy crept up and sniffed Jack's hand. After a few minutes of sniffing, the puppy gave a yip and wagged his tail.

"There now, you see I'm not a bad guy."

Jack slowly moved his hand and then scratched behind the puppy's ears.

"Would you like to stay here?"

The puppy gave a yip while continuing wagging his tail.

"Well now, let's find a name you will like. Hmmmmm, how about Hero?"

The puppy gave a yip.

"Ok then, welcome to my farm Hero."

The puppy began to lick Jack's hand. Jack glanced at his watch. There was still a few hours to go, until 6PM. He decided to look at the other buildings more closely. The barn was still in good shape, but it would need a new coat of paint. The stable had a few holes that needed to be patched up. The waterwheel attached to the chicken coop, needed major repairs.

"Well it looks like I have a lot of work to get this farm back in shape."

Hero gave the curious noise that dogs make when puzzled by something. With an hour to go, Jack headed to Rose Plaza. Hero followed behind him. Since he was not in a rush, Jack looked at each house he passed.

Blacksmith shop on the left, Saibara is the owner. A chicken ranch. I wonder who owns it. An empty lot?

Farther down he saw another farm.

Yodel Ranch?

Jack saw a few cows and sheep.

Jack approached the plaza, at the south entrance was the Mayor.

"Welcome Jack. Do you know that you are being followed?"

Jack looked around and saw Hero.

"The little guy showed up at my farm. It looks like he doesn't have an owner. So I'm going to keep him."

"Well I'm not to fond of dogs, but keep him if you wish. What did you name him?"

"Hero."

"Hero?"

"Yes, when he showed up he tried to be fierce, but it seems that he is more of a lover and not a fighter."

Thomas gave a chuckle.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to the few people that are here, who are helping finish the setting up."

"The elderly gentleman at the cooking pot is Saibara, he is the blacksmith for the town. Right now he is making the rice cakes. You most likely saw Zack, when you got off the ferry."

Jack nodded.

"The other man is Gotz, the carpenter for the town. Saibara, Zack, Gotz, may I introduce you to Jack who is the one that Joe left his farm to."

Zack and Gotz said with a wave of their hads, " Welcome!"

Saibara just nodded his head.

A little voice spoke up, "Who is it that we are welcoming?"

Jack and Thomas turned around.

Thomas said, "Hello May. We are welcoming Jack who is the new owner of Joe's farm."

May looked up at Jack, "Hello."

Jack crouched down, "Hello May, I'm glad to meet you."

Hero came bounding over giving several yips, and then started sniffing and licking May.

May gave a giggle, "Is he your dog?"

"Yes, his name is Hero."

"Hello Hero, you're a good boy."

From the north entrance, a young lady with brown hair came in with a little boy.

"Stu don't run. Do you want to get hurt?"

"Awww sis. I want to go and play with May. Who is that with the Mayor and May?"

"I don't know Stu. Let's go see."

Stu and the lady came over.

"Hello Elli, Stu. May I introduce Jack. He is the new owner of Joe's farm."

Stu asked, "Can I ride your cow?"

"What?"

"I want to ride your cow!"

"I just got to this town today, so I don't have a cow on my farm."

"Awwww, that's not fair!"

"Stu, cow are not meant for ridding," said Elli.

"But I want to be a cowboy!"

"Stu, you do not ride a cow to be a cowboy. Now can I get to say hello to Jack?"

Stu sulked and said, "Fine."

Elli extended her hand, "Hello, nice to meet you. Sorry if my brother was bothering you. I'm the nurse and midwife for the town."

"Nice to meet you Elli."

"How did you meet Joe?"

Before Jack could answer, three more people had showed up and wandered over.

Thomas said, "Jack, may I introduce Doug and his daughter Ann, they run the Inn. The other gentleman is Pastor Carter."

After a round of "Hello's", Jack answered Elli's question, "Twelve years ago, my parents took me to see the countryside. They felt that this town was the best choice. I wandered away and ended up at Joe's farm. He was kind to reunite me with my parents. He asked if we could write to each other. We have been doing that over the years. After finishing the Grand Jury duty I was on, since I hadn't heard from Joe I came here to see if he was ok."

Elli softly said, "Then when you arrived you found out that he passed away."

"Yes, had I been related to Joe, I would have been here sooner."

Jack felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked down and saw May looking up at him, "Mr. Jack, can Stu and I play with Hero?"

"You can just call me Jack, but yes you two can play with Hero."

"Yippee! Thanks Jack. Stu he said it was ok. See I told you we should have asked."

May ran over to where Stu and Hero were.

Jack that asked, "So what happens at this festival?"

With a grin on her face Ann said, "We talk and eat as many rice cakes until we are stuffed."

"Don't forget that we do take some to those that couldn't make it," added Elli.

Carter asked Elli, "Yes how is Ellen?"

Elli shrugged her shoulders, "The same. Tim and I are looking in all the medical books we have, to find out why her legs are getting weak so quickly then normal in aging."

The conversation went onto other things. Two more people showed up that Jack and introduced to Manna and Duke. Duke was slightly rude to him.

As Jack was dishing up on rice cakes, he thought to himself, With the exception of one townsfolk that I have met, I think I might just like it here. Thank you Joe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the festival was winding down, Elli came over to Jack and asked., "So Jack, do you think you might like it here? After all since you are from the city, it might be a bit slow paced around here."

"I think that I will get to like it here."

"From what I have seen of the field, you have a lot of work to get it cleaned up. So please don't try to do it in one day."

"Ok, I'll pace myself until I can do much larger work."

"Thank you Jack. Well I getter get Stu in bed, as well as give our Grandma these rice cakes."

"Awww sis, I want to play some more!"

"No Stu, we need to go. I can see that May is very tired."

Rubbing her eyes May said, "Please Stu, I'm very tired, we can play tomorrow."

"Just five more minutes."

"NO! I'M TIRED! I WANT TO GO TO BED!"

Elli said, "May sweetie, go on home to bed. Jack you will be passing Yodel Ranch, so could you be kind and carry her?"

"Ok I'll do that."

May looked up at Jack, "But Hero is also tired, you need to carry him as well as me."

Jack crouched down, "I think Hero can walk as far to Yodel Ranch, I will carry him from there back to my farm."

"Thanks again Jack, I'll take my bratty brother home now."

"I'm not a brat!"

"Yes you are, you are being mean to May, now tell her goodnight."

Stu mumbled, "Goodnight May."

Elli dragged Stu off.

Thomas came over, "It looks like everyone has left, so here are the last few of the rice cakes that didn't get taken. So if you could take them, and split them with Barley."

"Thanks Thomas."

"You're welcome Jack. Oh what are you going to name your farm?"

"I'm going to leave it named Bauer Farm."

Thomas widened his eyes, "In memory of Joe?"

Jack nodded.

Thomas grinned, "That is very nice of you Jack. I think Joe would be pleased, that you would want to remember him that way. Well good night Jack."

"Good night Thomas. Ok May let's go."

Jack scooped May up and carried her. After a few minutes he arrived at Yodel Ranch, and knocked on the door. An elderly man answered.

"Yes? Who are you? Is May alright?"

"I'm Jack. Joe willed his farm to me. I got here today. The Mayor invited me to the festival. It just got over a little while ago. Elli asked me to carry May back here, since she and Stu played with Hero."

"Hero?"

A very tired yip was heard.

The elderly man looked down, "Oh, Hero is your dog. I'm Barley."

"Well Hero showed up at my farm a few hours after I did. It looks like he doesn't have an owner, so I'm going to keep him."

May stirred, "Why did you name him Hero?"

Jack smiled, "Well when I walked up to Hero, he started to growl at me. I think he wanted to show how fierce he was."

Barley chuckled, "But he wasn't that fierce was he."

"Well I think that he is more of a lover and not a fighter. May I'm going to put you down now, and then take Hero home."

"Thank you Jack, can I play with Hero again?"

"Of course you can, I think he will like that."

Jack placed May down.

May rubbed her eyes again, "Good night Jack." May then walk up the stairs.

Barley said, "That is nice of you to carry her here, thank you Jack."

"You're welcome, May is a sweet girl. Since my farm was in the same direction, it wasn't that much of a problem. Even if my farm was in the opposite direction, I would have carried her here."

Barley smiled, "I'm glad that Joe left his farm to someone nice. You do know we had to sell all of his livestock when he died?"

Jack nodded.

"Well the cows he had were bought by someone else, so when I get a few more in to sell, I will let you have two for the price of one."

"That is very nice of you Barley, thank you."

"You're welcome Jack. Now I better get up and help May into bed. She might have fallen asleep while she is getting into her pajamas. Good night Jack."

"Good night Barley."

Scooping up Hero, Jack then headed to his new home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack awoke to the sound of someone knocking at the door. Opening it he saw that it was Zack.

"Good morning Jack. I thought I should come by and show you your shipping bins."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jack replied, "Don't you mean bin? It's right over there."

"There are two more on your farm. One is in the barn and the other is in your chicken coop."

"Oh, I thought that those were extra food storage containers."

"Yeah, I guess that they do look like them, but they are shipping bins. I'll pick up around 5PM, except if it is a holiday as you saw yesterday."

"Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome Jack. Since it will be awhile before you have a decent amount of field cleared for crops, you should do some foraging up on Mother's Hill, and down at the beach."

"The beach? What for?"

"For the wild grasses that grow there. Also those bees in that tree over there make honey. Joe did ship a lot of it."

As they were talking Barley came, leading a young horse, "Good morning Jack, Zack."

"Good morning Barley. What brings you here?"

"Well it is because of this young fellow", said Barley as he patted the horse, "I don't know why, but he is unhappy at my ranch. So I thought that your farm isn't all that crowed, so maybe he will be happy here. May felt that since you are nice, that you could maybe you could make him happy."

"Oh, well that is nice of you two."

"You can even name him if you wish."

Jack thought for a minute, "I'll name him Zephyr."

"As in the North Wind?"

"Yes."

Barley nodded, "That's a good name."

"Jack I need to get back down to the pier. A shipment is coming in today."

"Ok, thanks again for telling me about the two other shipping bins."

"You're welcome Jack."

Barley said, "I'll put Zephyr in your stable, but you might want to get those holes patched."

"Ok, I'll do that. Do thank May for the kind gesture."

"I will Jack. She will be happy, she might want to visit and see him."

"She can visit, I don't see any problem with that."

Jack went back inside, and changed into some clean clothes. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 6:30AM.

"Well Hero, how about we eat breakfast then do an hour or two of work on that field?"

Hero gave a few yips as if to say, "Yes food! Food yes! Gimme now! Now gimme!"

Jack broke a rice cake in half and gave half to Hero. Jack opened the tool chest.

Let's see, I'll chop some of the branches, and hack a few weeds.

Going out with the tools he got to work. About two hours later, he was feeling tired.

Elli was right, it will be a lot of work. I'd better stop before I pass out. But if I did pass out, would Elli nurse me back to health? Like the addition to the old saying, 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away, but if the nurse is cute, forget the fruit.' I think that I'll save those small stone for fence material.

After putting the tools away, Jack saw that it was almost 9AM.

Well, I should go and introduce myself to the rest of the town.

Leaving his farm he headed north. He saw a man about the same age as him walking towards the blacksmith's shop.

"You're new here."

"Yes, I'm Jack," said Jack as he extended his hand.

The man did not extend his hand, "I'm Gray. So what brings you out to the boonies?"

"I'm the one that Joe left the farm to."

Gray gave a grunt, "Well good luck on getting it back in shape." Gray then stepped into the shop, "I'm here gramps."

Well I guess that Gray doesn't like strangers.

Jack saw that the shop wouldn't be open until later. He looked across the road to see that the chicken ranch would also open later.

Great, just my luck. I wonder if all the other places here are open.

Continuing north, he saw Manna watering the plants in the planter hanging from the windows.

"Good morning Jack, the winery doesn't open until 10. I wish that my daughter Aja was here, I see that you are single. I'm sure that you two would like each other, she is very sweet. But she might also like the other cute singles guys that are here."

"Ok, I'll take your word about your daughter. If you'll excuse me, I want to go and meet the other people in town."

"Alright Jack, do come by and buy some wine."

Reaching the end of the road he was walking on, it turned to the right. The house in front of him had a tower to one side that was the library, and was closed today since it was Monday. Jack went up to the door and knocked. After no answer came, he then headed east to the next house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next house looked like a duplex. As Jack approached the left side, the door opened and Stu ran out slamming the door behind him.

"Hi Jack." Stu then ran off towards Mother's Hill.

Jack knocked on the door and an elderly voice answered, "Come in."

"Hello young man. Are you by any chance Jack?"

"Yes ma'am."

The elderly woman chuckled, "You don't need to be so formal. I'm Ellen, my granddaughter told me about the nice young man who Joe left his farm to. Joe was a very nice man."

"I know. I wish I could have come here every summer, but my parents wanted me to see the world. So they took me to other places."

Ellen nodded, "Yes, it is always a good idea to see other places. How is the work getting the farm back in shape?"

"Well it is a bit rough. I'm not used to farm work just yet. Elli suggested that I take my time getting the field back into shape. So I'm taking a break and going around town to introduce myself."

"If you tried the house with the library. Basil, Anna, and Mary, they go up to Mother's Hill every Monday mornings to examine the plants. Basil is a botanist, so he writes books about plants. His wife and daughter help him."

"Does his wife run the library?"

"No, that would be Mary, his daughter."

"I hope that Basil has written a book on farm crops."

"I think he has. Mary would know, you should ask her."

"Ok, I'll do that. Well I think that I'll continue on with my meeting more of the people here. It was nice meeting you Ellen."

"It was nice meeting you as well. Take care Jack."

Going to the right side of the duplex, Jack knocked on the door.

"Greetings Jack, what brings you here," asked Thomas.

"I'm taking a break from clearing the field, so I thought that I should meet the rest of the townsfolk."

"You should do that, there are a lot of nice people here. Oh let me get you Joe's will so you can see it."

Thomas rummaged around and found it. He then handed it to Jack. After looking it over Jack went to hand it back, but Thomas held up a hand, "Keep it Jack."

"Thank you Thomas. Well I think I'll continue around town."

"Ok Jack. I'm sure we'll see more of each other, this town isn't all that big."

The next building over was the supermarket. A man wearing a white coat was leaving, he gave Jack a brief nod of the head, and then walked to the building next door to the east.

Opening the door to the supermarket, Jack heard part of an argument.

"….get away without paying? You let him and Duke push you around. Look we'll talk about this later. Just don't let it happen again." The older blonde haired woman then went into the back of the store.

The man who looked like a smaller version of Duke spoke up, "Hello, can I help you?"

"I just got the farm that Joe Bauer willed to me. I'm taking a break from some of the work that I did earlier, so I'm checking out the town. I'm Jack."

"I'm Jeff, that was my wife Sasha. That counter there has some seeds for spring planting. Cooking ingredients are over on that counter. A few tools are over on that other counter."

"Ok, I'll look around."

Looking at the tools, Jack saw that he couldn't buy any of them, due to his small amount of money on hand. Looking at the seeds, he saw that he could buy a lot of the quick growing crops.

Hmmmm, right now I don't need grass seeds, since I don't have use for animal fodder. I also want to have some money for emergency use.

The door to the outside opened up, and Duke entered, "Hey little brother, Manna ran out of a few things for dinner, so I'm here to get them."

"Ok Duke."

Duke picked up a few things and then started to head back outside.

"You should pay for those, even if you are his brother."

"Look city boy, just who do you think you are? You think that you can talk back to someone who is old enough to be your father?"

"Jeff just got chewed out for letting another person walk out without paying."

"Sasha always complains when someone who isn't family walks out without paying. Since I'm family, she doesn't mind at all."

A voice spoke up, "She does mind when family members walk out without paying."

Jack turned to see an emerald eyed blonde girl, who has platinum highlights standing by the door to the back of the shop. She stood with her arms crossed, and was tapping one foot.

"So are you going to pay for those, or do I have to take them from you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well?" said the girl.

"Karen, sweetie."

"Don't sweetie me, uncle Duke."

Karen walked over to stand in front of Duke.

"So pay up or your dinner is going to be a bit little."

Duke walked over to Jeff and slapped some money down. "Here."

As Duke headed out, he glared at Jack, as if to say that they will meet again to talk about this.

After Duke slammed the door, Karen spoke, "Thanks for the help. I'm glad that there is someone who is willing to stand up against my uncle. You're new around here, aren't you? Oh, I'm Karen."

Karen extended her hand, and Jack shook it.

"Yes, I'm new. I'm Jack. I found out that Joe left his farm to me."

"Don't you mean your father? From your looks, you are the same age as me."

"No, Joe left his farm to me. I had befriended him twelve years ago."

Karen widened her eyes slightly, "Wow, someone so young taking over a farm. Since you helped me make Duke pay his bill, how about I help you out, by giving you a bag of seeds?"

"Well if it isn't any trouble, I could use the help."

"Ok, I'll pick out the seeds."

Karen walked over and started to rummage through the bags.

Jeff mumbled, "But we'll lose money."

"Dad isn't there a saying 'kindness to strangers'?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Dear I have to agree with our daughter," added Sasha.

"That's not nice of you two ganging up on me."

Karen picked up a bag of grass seeds. "This will help you out when you have cows or sheep. From what Barley tells me, it takes one bag of these to feed one of them, since the grass grows quickly."

Jeff whispered to Sasha, "She gave him the most expensive bag of seeds."

Sasha whispered back, "I think she liked how he stood up to Duke, plus she might think he is cute. But don't worry, I think that he will buy some seeds to help him make money."

Karen gave Jack a pat on the back, "Now good luck on getting that farm back in shape. Well I'm going to meet up with Rick, so see you around town Jack."

"Ummm, ok"

Jack watched Karen leave. Then a voice spoke up.

"So do you like my daughter?"

Jack turned around, "What?"

Sasha smiled, "Do you like my daughter Karen?"

"She does seem nice."

"Were you by any chance the little boy that got lost in this town twelve years ago?"

"Yes," Jack replied.

"So it was you that Joe left his farm to."

"Yes, we had been writing letters to each other. Had I been related to him, I would have been able to be excused from being on the Grand Jury I was on."

"Well I'm glad that Joe left his farm to someone nice."

"Thanks. Well I'll buy these two bags of turnip seeds, and then continue going around town to introduce myself to the people I haven't met yet."

After Jack paid for the seeds he left. Sasha then spoke up, "I think that Rick, might just have some competition for Karen's heart."

"Who do you think will win?"

"The better man dear, the better man."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Through a curtained doorway a small figure ran by and hid behind Jack.

"Stu, get back here now!" shouted Elli, appearing a few seconds later. "Oh, hi there Jack. Are you feeling ok? You look a little tired."

"Yes, I'm doing ok. I did about two hours of work, clearing a small patch. I decided to take your advice and take it slow."

"That's good. But why did you come in here?"

"Well for the break, I decided to go around town to introduce myself to the townsfolk that I didn't meet at the festival."

"Then you should meet my grandmother."

"I have, she is very nice."

"While we are talking about my relatives, do you know that a troublemaker is behind you?"

Jack stepped to the side, "This troublemaker?"

"I'm not a troublemaker!"

Elli crossed her arm, "Yes you are. You know darn well that I hate bugs."

"But this one is nice looking."

"I still do not like bugs. Besides this is a clinic, we can not have any bugs in here."

Stu turned to Jack, "Jack you are a boy like me, do you like this bug?"

Jack shook his head, "Sorry Stu, I don't like bugs."

"Whaaaa? But, but, you are a boy! Boys and bugs begin with the letter b. Boys are suppose to like bugs. There was an old guy in town that liked bugs. Do I have to hate bugs until I'm his age to like bugs again?"

Stu then ran out of the clinic crying.

Jack looked concerned.

"Don't worry about him. He needs to learn that not all adults like bugs," said Elli.

"Ok, I guess he is going to meet his friends and say how mean his sister and the new guy are."

"It will only be May. She is the only other kid in town."

"I guess that Stu tolerates her, because she is the only kid in town to play with."

Elli giggled, "He just doesn't tolerate her. He is in love with her."

"Does May love him?"

"Not yet, she just likes him. Anyway, you are here to meet Tim, so let me take you to see him."

Elli opened the curtained area, "Tim, the gentleman who inherited Joe's farm is here to introduce himself to you."

"Oh? I think I saw his son when I was leaving Jeff's store," said Tim not looking up from the medical book he was reading.

Elli turned and with a mischievous grin, "You have a son? I thought that you were single."

Grinning back Jack replied, "I am single and I don't have any kids."

Tim looked up from the book, "Oh, so you are the one that Joe left his farm to. I thought that he didn't have any kids, let alone grandkids."

"He wasn't my grandfather, just a friend. Twelve years ago I got lost around here. He was kind enough to find my parents. He ask if we could write to each other, and we had been doing that up until his death."

"Well then, welcome to Mineral Town. I'm Tim, the doctor for this town. You have already met Elli, the local midwife, nurse training to be a doctor."

"Yes, I met her at the festival yesterday."

"Since you are here, why don't we get a file started?"

Tim opened a drawer and looked for some paperwork. After the paperwork was filled out, Jack left the clinic.

Continuing east he saw that the next building was the church.

Church of the Harvest Goddess? Carter didn't say that he was a pastor for a female deity.

A slight gust of wind had picked up, tugging at his cap.

Not that there is anything wrong with a female deity, it's just that they are very rare.

The gust died down, but Jack thought that he heard a faint sound of a woman chuckling. Jack entered and saw just one person near the altar, but it wasn't Carter.

"Hello, if you are looking for Carter, he is in the confession booth right now."

"I wasn't looking for Carter, I was looking to see if there was anyone I haven't met yet. I just found out yesterday, that Joe had left his farm to me."

"Oh, welcome I guess. I'm Cliff. You wouldn't have any openings for work on your farm by any chance?"

"I'm Jack, and right now I don't have any openings due to not having much money."

Cliff gave a sigh, "It figures. This town is small, so there are hardly any openings. I never should have started to travel around the world."

"I'll try to keep an ear and eye open for any openings."

From the look of things, it seemed to Jack that Cliff didn't hear him.

As the doors closed behind Jack, he thought he heard whispered faintly Cliff saying, "Thanks Jack."

I hope that some type of job will open up for him.

Jack follow the path southward, he was half to Rose Plaza when he saw the sign to Doug's Inn. He decided to stop by and say "hello".

As he approached the Inn. He saw that it was next door to Aja Winery, but luckily Manna was not outside.

She must love to chat for hours on end.

Opening the door, Jack smelled the wonderful odor of food cooking.

"Hi Jack," shouted Ann, "What brings you here?"

"Well I thought that I would take a break from clearing the field. So I have been going around town introducing myself to those that were not at the festival yesterday."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"What with all the shouting Ann? Oh, hi there Jack. Did you come in for a bite to eat?" said Doug peeking from the kitchen.

"Yeah! It will be our treat. Make him your best meal dad."

"Best meal coming up."

Doug then went back into the kitchen.

With a grin on her face Ann said, "This way to your table sir."

Matching her grin Jack said, "No need to be formal Ms. Ann."

As Ann showed Jack to a table, "Ahhhhh! But guests need to be treated with respect."

"But what about the regular customers?"

Widening her grin Ann said, "Well we ignore them for several minutes, but for some weird reason, they like the abuse."

Matching her grin again Jack said, "Well then I guess that I will have to become a regular customer."

"While my dad is cooking up the meal, I'll go and fix up your drink. It will be something nice, but it will be something without alcohol."

"That's fine, in some ways it is a good policy."

"My dad went with it when I was a baby. He said that he heard that in another town, a farmer somehow by himself, got four of his cows on top of his barn, after he had ten beers."

"I heard about that, I thought that it was just a story."

"Nope it wasn't," replied Ann as she placed the drink in front of Jack.

Doug entered and placed the meal on the table, "Here is the best meal. So what do you think? Does it look good?"

"Yes."

After a few bites Jack said, "I definitely will be a regular customer."

Doug chuckled, "Well I'm going to go wash some dishes."

After the meal Jack said, "That was a very good meal Doug."

"You're welcome Jack. But you will have to pay for your next meal."

"I will be back."

"I think that my daughter would like it if you did."

"Dad!" shouted Ann with her complexion matching the color of her hair. After punching her father in the arm, she grabbed some cleaning supplies and stormed upstairs to clean the guest rooms.

Grinning Doug said, "I think that I hit the mark about that she would like it if you did come back. Well nice seeing you again Jack."

"I hope that Ann isn't too mad with your teasing."

Doug chuckled, "It's a parent's job to bother their kids from time to time." Then Doug took Jack's dirty dishes to the kitchen to be washed.

Upstairs Ann started to clean the women's guest room.

"Arrg. Dad what is your problem?"

"Meow?"

"Oh hi Nora. You look like you are enjoying yourself, sunbathing in that windowsill."

"Nya?"

"Oh, I'm a bit mad at my dad. He seems to think that I should get married. So he tries to hook me up with guys he feels are ok to be alone without him around."

"Purrrrt?"

"I don't know Jack is nice and so is Cliff. Maybe it would be ok to marry one of them, but I like being single. I also like working here to help my dad. If I marry one of them, they might not want me working here."

"Nya!"

"Yeah, maybe they would be nice to let me work here." Scratch behind Nora's ears Ann then said, "Thanks Nora, you cats are good listeners to those that have problems."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack decided to take the longer route back to his farm. As he was crossing through Rose Plaza, he saw a policeman.

"Hello there, you must be Jack. I'm Harris."

"Hello. Yes I'm Jack."

"So how do you like it here?"

"It's a nice little town. I could get to like living here."

"That's good to hear."

"You probably hear that from everyone you ask."

"True, but from the look on your face, you are telling the true. So have you met everyone in town?"

"Not yet, I haven't met Basil, Anna, and Mary. I hear that they go up to Mother's Hill every Monday."

"Yes they do."

"The other people I still need to meet are the ones that run the chicken ranch."

"Well they are there and they are open right now. So you should stop by."

"Ok, I will do that."

"You could try to meet Basil, Anna and Mary later today. Though you might get a cold reception from Anna."

"Why do you say that?"

"She doesn't like people from the city, I don't know why that is. Well I need to get home and start the stew for dinner for my father and me. It's my turn to cook dinner, and the stew takes some time to cook."

"Ok, nice meeting you Harris."

"Nice meeting you as well Jack."

After shaking hands they went their separate ways.

A few minutes later Jack was starting to pass the chicken ranch, when he heard a girl yelling.

"Pon! You get your feathery fanny back here! Rick will be mad if you run away!"

Jack saw a chicken headed to the path in front of the ranch, followed by a girl with pink hair.

She then yelled, "Stop Pon! I don't want my brother to be mad at me."

The girl hadn't seen Jack yet. Feeling that it would be the neighborly thing to do, he stepped in front of the chicken. The bird came to a stop, puzzled because its escape route was blocked.

"Why did you stop Pon?" looking up she saw Jack, "Oh hello, thanks for stopping Pon. She can be troublesome. She is also our best egg layer."

Scooping up Pon, Jack handed the chicken to the girl, "It was no trouble. I felt that I should help my new neighbors."

"Who are your new neighbors?"

Jack almost laughed at the girl's question, "You are, as well as your brother and mother."

"But we are not new, we have lived here for as long as I have lived."

Again Jack wanted to laugh, "I'm new here. I was the one that Joe left his farm to."

"Oooh, now I see, I'm Popuri. What is your name?"

"Jack."

"Like the toys?"

"Huh?"

"You know, Jacks, Jack-In-The-Box, Jumping Jacks, wait that isn't a toy."

The sound of a door opening was heard, and a few seconds later an older woman with pink hair came around the corner.

"What is with all the shouting Popuri? Oh hello. Can I help you young man?"

"He lives next door mom!"

"Oh? So you are the one that Joe left his farm to?"

"Yes, I'm Jack."

"Welcome Jack, I'm Lillia. So what was all the shouting for?"

Popuri answered hesitantly, "Pon almost ran away. Jack was nice to stop her."

Lillia smiled, "That's nice. Did you thank him?"

"Yes mom."

Just then a blonde haired boy came into view. There was a noticeable mark on his face as if he was slapped.

"Rick what happened?" asked Lillia.

"I was talking to Karen. We were talking about the games we played as kids. I said how we wrestled as kids, and that she won every time. She got mad and said she didn't remember doing that. I asked how could she not remember, since she always gloated about winning. Then she got really mad, slapped me, and then stormed off."

Lillia sighed, "Rick, there are some things that girls just don't want to remember."

"Why? I don't mind if a girl beats me in wrestling."

"We'll talk about this later. Now why don't you introduce yourself to our new neighbor Jack?"

"Oh is this him? Hello. Karen did mention that you made Duke pay his tab. Weren't you scared? Duke is a big guy. I don't think that I would have stood up to make Duke pay."

"Well Sasha was yelling at Jeff for making Tim walk out without paying for his things, and to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"Oh, ok." Rick then saw Popuri holding Pon. "Popuri, why are you holding Pon?"

"I went to feed the chickens and she ran out the door."

"You know that she likes to run outside. How could you be so careless? She could get killed by the wild dogs around this are!"

"They only come out at night!"

Lillia shook her head and gave a sigh, "Could you two not fight?"

"Yes mom," chorused Rick and Popuri.

"Now Popuri, take Pon to the coop, then wash your hands, and then get dinner started Rick get some ice on that bruise, I hope Karen didn't hit too hard. Jack, you most likely don't have a lot of money right now, but I hope that you will buy a chicken from us. I know that Joe had a chicken coop."

"Yes Joe did. It is badly damaged right now, so I'm going to need to fix it up first. Then I will think about getting a chicken or two."

"Don't forget you will need to buy feed from us, so you can feed them on rainy days."

"Ok, I'll do that."

"It was nice meeting you Jack, take care."

"It was nice meeting you as well."

Lillia then headed back inside. Jack then returned back to his farm.

He then remembered to place some honey in a container and placed it in the shipping bin just in the nick of time.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't you Jack?"

"Sorry after doing a few hours work in the field, I went around town to introduce myself to the town. I didn't get any of the forging that you suggested."

"Don't be sorry, I would have done the same thing. So have you met everyone?"

"Not yet, I still have Basil, Anna and Mary. I know that Anna might give me the cold shoulder. So I think I'll meet them tomorrow."

"Ok Jack. Here is the money for the honey. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright Zack."

Zack then headed back to his house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack was awakened by some knocks on the front door. Hero awoke and started barking.

Who could it be at this hour?

Jack opened the door and saw someone new. Was this maybe Basil?

"Hello there! Won is my name, selling is my game. I just got into town today. I heard about this nice little town from an innkeeper over in Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Sorry but I don't want to buy anything."

"Not to worry about that, from the look of things, you must need your money to get your farm back into shape since winter has now departed."

"Actually I inherited this farm, and just got into town two days ago. So I really don't have that much money."

"Of course sir, but you might want to buy stuff from me sooner or later. I might have things that the shop here doesn't sell."

"I'll keep that in mind, now if you don't mind, I'd like to have my breakfast in peace."

With that comment Jack shut the door.

"Even out here, there are annoying door to door salesmen."

While eating breakfast, Jack looked over the bags of seeds.

Hmmmm, each bag has 9 seeds. The grass seeds can be planted in any season save winter. So I guess that I'll hold off on planting those soon. I'll plant the turnips seeds today, as well as water them.

Collecting the hoe and watering can, Jack headed outside. Before going to the field, he stopped and filled the watering can at a small pond near the house. After an hour, Jack had the seeds planted and watered. Jack felt tired.

I guess I haven't gotten used to hard work yet.

Looking down at Hero, Jack said, "Now Hero, let's go see how Zephyr is doing."

Looking in on the young horse, he saw that the fellow was still unhappy.

"Hey Zephyr, why are you still down?"

Patting the horse, Jack wondered how he could make his new charge happy.

"If it is because you feel that you are new here, well I'm also new here. I think that even Hero is new."

Zephyr gave a snort, as if to say a sarcastic "Yeah right."

"Well I'm going to go around town again. I'll be back later."

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 8AM.

I hope it isn't too early to say hello to Basil, Anna, and Mary.

Taking his time, he arrived 30 minutes later. Knocking on the door, he wondered if he should have waited until 9AM.

A raven haired girl with glasses opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Jack. I was willed the farm that Joe owned. I came by yesterday to introduce myself, but there wasn't anybody home."

"Hello, I'm Mary. My father took my mother and me up to Mother's Hill. We go up there every Monday. Please come in, I know that my father will want to meet you."

Mary stepped aside to let Jack in.

"Thank you."

"Mary, who is this?"

"This is Jack, mama. He is the one that Joe left his farm to."

"I know that Joe never had any kids, so he would not leave his farm to someone who is old enough to be his grandson."

"Ma'am, twelve years ago I befriended Joe. He asked if we could write to each other, and we had been doing that, up until his death."

"So what took you so long to get here? Joe passed away in the fall."

"I was on a Grand Jury during the later part of fall. The service didn't end until the later part of winter."

"I see. So why are you here in my house?"

"I wanted to meet everyone in town, so I could get to know people. I heard that your husband is a botanist."

"Yes he is."

"I think that papa wrote a few books on crops," Mary added to the conversation.

"I would like to see them if I my."

"I'll be opening the library in an hour and a half."

"Then while I wait, could I speak to your father?"

"I'll go upstairs and get him."

After Mary had left, Anna said, "You must be from the city."

"Yes ma'am, I hope that isn't a problem."

"From what I know, you city boys think you can flirt with country girls. Then after breaking their hearts, you just go back to the city. So let me tell you, that if you break my daughter's heart. I will see to it that you are run out of this town and that farm be torched to the ground."

"Ma'am, I would not intentionally break your daughter's heart."

"You……."

Just then footsteps were heard.

"Hello there, my darling daughter tells me that you are the new owner of Joe's farm."

Mary blushed slightly from her father's comment about her.

"Yes sir."

Basil gave a laugh, "Please call me Basil. So have you read my book on farm crops?"

"Not yet, I got into town two days ago. I was checking the farm out, then went to the festival at Rose Plaza. Then after doing some work yesterday, I went around town introducing myself to those that I didn't meet at the festival."

"You must have come by while we were out."

"Yes, so I will take a look at your book today. If it is alright, I would to take notes on the spring crops."

"I see no trouble with that. I'm sure that Mary can help supply some paper and a pencil."

"Yes, I'll go over right now and get things set up. I do need to get the place dusted."

Mary then left.

Basil then said, "So what do you think of this town? How did you meet Joe?"

"This town is nice. I met Joe twelve years ago, when my parents brought me here to see the countryside. I got lost around here, and Joe was kind to reunite me with my parents. He asked if we could write to each other, and we did until his death. Had I been related, I would have come sooner, and gotten out of the Grand Jury service I was on."

"Well I wish you luck. If you like the book on crops, I'll see if a copy can be sent here."

"That's nice of you, thank you."

"You're welcome Jack. Well I need to get back on the research I was doing."

Basil then left.

Anna spoke up, "I'll be keeping an eye on you. I think that you are trouble."

"I hope that there is some way that I can prove to you that I'm not trouble. As long as it does not mean my having to leave."

"Just remember, if you hurt my daughter, I will hurt you."

"I will not hurt Mary. So if it is alright, I will now leave. Good day ma'am."

Jack then left, feeling the hateful glare from Anna.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack decided to check the buildings down by the pier. As he was approaching the stairway, he saw Zack heading the same way.

"Hey Zack! How is it going?"

"Morning Jack. So what brings you here?"

"I thought that I would take a look at the buildings down by the pier."

"There is only my building and Kai's Snack Shack. But Kai isn't here yet to open his shop. He only comes in the summer."

"Oh, I guess I will have to wait to meet him."

"Since you are here, you might be able to use the fishing rod a friend left. I would rather you have it, then my new annoying roommate."

"New roommate?"

"Yeah, he is a traveling salesman."

"His name is Won, right?"

"You know him?"

"He was at my front door this morning."

"Oh, ok then. While you are here at the beach, let me point out the patches of wild grass that grows in the spring. Over by the pier you can see one of the patches. Then by that pile of building lumber that Gotz has ordered is another one. Down near the foot of the stairs is the third. The fourth patch is by the rock wall north of the stairs. It is better to ship them off to the companies that make medicinal items."

"Ok I see them. How about since I'm here I just get them and just give them to you now, so you don't have to go all the way to my farm?"

Zack gave a wide grin, "I suppose you could do that."

Zack helped Jack gather up the wild grass.

"Ok, come inside and I'll give you the money for the grass and that fishing rod. Oh do you have anything in your shipping bins at you farm?"

"Just a jar of honey."

"Well go to the area south of your farm, there you will find a few patches of the blue medicinal grass."

"Alright Zack."

The two men entered the building.

"Let me look around for the fishing rod."

As Zack was rummaging, Jack looked around. He saw that someone had used an orange crate to make a stand for selling things.

"It looks like Won is out for a while, thank the Goddess."

"Goddess?"

"Yeah, you do know about the Harvest Goddess, don't you Jack?"

"Not really, I'm new around here."

Zack eyed Jack carefully, "Well around here, most of the townsfolk worship her, so they take any bad remarks about her as an insult."

"Don't worry Zack, I don't find anything wrong with a female deity. I do know that there have been some in history. It is just that they are rarely known today."

"I'm just letting you know. So don't blame or come running to me if your farm gets torched."

After a while Zack found the fishing rod, and gave Jack a list of fishing spots around town. Jack then thanked Zack and headed to the library. Opening the door he saw that Mary was deep in thought, poised to write something down.

"Hi Mary, where is that book on crops?"

Mary didn't respond.

"Mary, are you asleep?"

Still no answer.

"Which way to the comic book section?"

"There are no comic books……Oh! Sorry Jack. I didn't here you come in. I was thinking about how to start my next chapter in my book."

"You're writing a book?"

"Yes, I want to be a great writer like my father."

"Well when the book is finished, I would like to read it."

"I, I'll think about it. It might not be that good."

"Ok, anyway do you have that book your father wrote on farm crops?"

"Yes, let me get it for you," Mary then ducked under her desk and then rummaged around, "Here it is, as well as the paper and pencil to make the notes you want."

"Thank you Mary."

"You are most welcome Jack."

As Jack was reading and making notes the door opened and Gray walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's looking at one of the books my father made on farm crops."

Gray gave a grunt and walked over to a nearby bookshelf, reached for a book and 'pretended' to read the book, while keeping an eye on Jack.

After Jack finished writing notes, he closed the book and handed it to Mary.

"Thanks again Mary, I'll be back to look at it again for the summer crops."

"Ok Jack, I'll make sure it will be available for you."

After Jack left, Gray spoke up, "So what is your opinion on Jack?"

"Well I just met him today, but he seems nice. But I did overhear my mother and him talking. She doesn't like him. He is from the city, just like you are," said Mary looking sad.

"Why does your mother hate guys that are from the city?"

"I don't know, I have been afraid to ask."

"Why are you scared of your mother? She is treating you as if you are still a little girl. You need to start standing up for yourself."

Mary started to get angry, "Gray, she is my mother! She brought me into this world. I have to respect her."

"But she doesn't respect you. She needs to know that you are old enough to stand on your own two feet, without needing any help."

Mary angrily stood up quickly, "I think that you should leave Gray. I'm closing for lunch."

Gray calmly walked over, "Look Mary, I like you. I think of you as a friend."

Mary blinked her eyes, "What? You like me?"

"Yes, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Gray then set the book down carefully and then left the library. Mary sat down in stunned silence. Then a few minutes later she said, "He likes me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mary locked the door to the library. She felt the need to talk to someone. She knew that Karen wasn't busy. Elli might be able to take a break. They could go to the Inn and talk with Ann, if there wasn't a large lunch crowd from the mainland. While Popuri could also be included, Mary decided that she could be left out, since Popuri tends to remain childlike. As Mary approached the supermarket, she saw Karen leaving it.

"Hi Karen!"

Karen gave a grin, "Hey Bookworm, how's it going?"

Mary smiled at the nickname that Karen gave her.

"Well I guess it's going alright."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "It sounds that is not the case. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, with Ann and Elli."

"A Big Girl's Meeting?"

"Yes."

"Is it about the city boy that has showed up?"

"No."

"Oh ho! It's about Gray."

"Yes," said Mary sadly.

"He said something to upset you?"

"Yes, no, I don't know."

"Oh boy. It's a big problem."

Mary softly said, "Yes."

"Ok let's round up Elli and head to the Inn."

When Elli heard the Mary needed to talk about something important, she agreed to go with them to the Inn. As they entered, Doug waved at them.

"Welcome ladies."

Karen waved back, "Hey Doug, is Ann around?"

"She went upstairs to clean the guest rooms. Can I get you anything?"

"Not right now, we need to have a girl talk session and we need to include Ann."

"Well go on up, she might be cleaning the women's lodge room first."

"Ok, but don't you dare sneak up and listen in. As of now that lodge room is a girl's clubhouse, so no boys allowed."

With a mischievous grin Elli added, "No matter how cute they are."

Karen and Mary yelled, "Elli!"

"Well Cliff is cute, so is Tim, Kai, and Gray, that is if he isn't being a grump. Oh and Jack is cute."

Doug chuckled, "So that leaves me out, oh darn."

The trio of girls then headed upstairs, they looked in the lodge room used for women guests. Ann was changing some of the bedding.

"Hi Karen, Elli, Mary. Why are you all here?"

"Girl conference," said Karen.

"Oh? Shouldn't Popuri be here as well?"

"It's a Big Girl's Conference," said Elli.

"Oh? What about?"

"Gray," Mary said quietly.

"Oh my, did he do something to hurt you?"

"No, it was something he said before he told me that he likes me."

Karen, Elli, and Ann looked surprised, "He said that he likes you?"

"Yes."

Karen gave Mary a hug, "I told you that he likes you. I'm glad that he finally admits it."

"Yes, but before he said that, he said I should start standing up for myself and not let my mother push me around. How can I do that? She brought me into this world."

Ann and Elli joined Karen in hugging Mary.

Elli said, "Mary I understand that you are reluctant in standing up for yourself. But remember one of the lessons we learned as kids about baby birds?"

"Yes."

"When you marry, you most likely will leave home and move into a house with your husband. The two of you will be in charge of that house, not your mother."

"But….."

"No sweetie, your mother can't be in charge of you and your husband."

"But what if my husband moves in with me and my parents?"

"You will then need to let your mother know that she can not boss you around any more. Because she will not always be around."

Karen nodded, "My mother and I don't see eye to eye all the time. But she does respect me."

Ann added, "If my mom was still here, I think that she would treat me as an adult."

Karen chuckled, "And you wouldn't be that much of a tomboy."

"Well these overalls are more girlish, as well as these shirts I wear. You wear girlish clothes that almost look like boy's clothes."

Karen grinned and laughed, "Touché Ann, touché."

Mary wiped away the tears from her eyes, "Thanks for the advice. I had a feeling Gray liked me. He did show that he was kind by saying that he suggested that Cliff join your Starry Night Festival dinner with you and your dad Ann."

Ann smiled, "Yeah it surprised me as well. I joked with Gray by saying 'Who are you and what have you done to the real Gray?'"

Mary, Elli and Karen giggled.

Elli asked, "What was his response?"

"He rolled his eyes, then said that he felt that Cliff shouldn't be alone for the holiday."

Karen glanced over at Elli, "By the way Elli, I couldn't help notice you didn't put Rick in that list of cute boys."

Elli shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry Karen, but I don't find him cute. If he didn't wear that sweatband on his head, he might be a bit cuter."

"But you said that Jack was cute. He wears that silly blue cap backwards."

"True, but he seem to be kinder then Rick is."

Karen slumped her shoulders and sighed, "Yeah, I just wish that he saw me as a woman instead of the little girl he played with years ago."

Ann said, "He did come in last night and complained that you slapped him for saying that the two of you wrestled as kids."

Karen rolled her eyes, "Geez, doesn't he know that there are some things I don't want to remember?"

Elli grinned, "Especially since you always won most of the matches."

"Hey he was a wimp back then!"

Elli raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you want to pound him into the ground again."

"I'm very tempted, but he might like it."

They all laughed.

Elli then said, "So what is everyone's opinion on Jack?"

Karen replied, "Aside from wearing that ratty blue cap backwards? I think he is great for making Duke pay his bill."

Elli looked surprised, "He did that? I'm surprised that he is still in one piece."

Karen blushed slightly, "Well I backed Jack up."

Elli, Ann and Mary giggled.

Ann said, "And big strong Duke was cowed by powerful partially petite Karen."

Karen, Elli and Mary collapsed into fits of laughter, which Ann then joined. After they stopped and were wipping the tears from their eyes, Elli said, "Why did Jack ask Duke to pay up?"

"I think he overheard my mom chew dad out for letting Tim walk out without paying."

Elli winced, "Oh no, not again!"

"Don't worry, my mom knows that you will be by tomorrow to get things for your grandma and Stu. As well as the items that Tim forgot to buy."

Elli grinned, "As well as the items I forbid him to buy for me."

Karen, Ann and Mary giggled, "Yeah those items."

"So then Jack helped out, that's nice of him."

Mary voiced, "He was nice to my mother, even when she was rude to him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow, maybe he isn't so bad after all," said Karen.

Elli raised and eyebrow, "It sounds like you are starting to like him Karen. I hope that you are not using him just so Rick will get jealous."

Karen blushed slightly, "When I was walking to meet up with Rick, I briefly thought about doing that. But then I liked that way he stood up to uncle Duke. Now after hearing how he kept his cool from Anna's rudeness, no offence Mary," Mary smiled and shook her head to show that no offence was taken, Karen continued, "I think that I would like to get to know him better, to where I could consider him a friend."

Elli scratched the back of her head, "Yeah same here for me. He was kind to Stu at the New Year's Day Festival. And yesterday when Stu showed him a bug and Jack said he didn't like bugs. When Stu ran out crying, Jack looked sad for hurting Stu's feelings."

Ann voiced up, "He looked like he was having fun when I was being humorous when he stopped by to say 'Hi'. He got a free meal from my dad and me. He matched every level of grin I did while we waited for the meal to be made."

Karen grinned, "I guess that makes us the Fan Club of Jack. So should we help him out now and then?"

Elli said, "Yes let's do that."

Ann and Mary nodded.

Karen nodded, "Ok then, I guess we can wrap up this Big Girl's Meeting. We'll let you get back to work Ann."

Ann said, "You'll be back later tonight Karen?"

"Of course! Your dad serves the best beer."

After that comment, Karen, Ell, and Mary left the Inn. As the trio was approaching the intersection to go their separate ways, Karen said, "I hope we helped you with your problem Mary."

"Yes, you did in a way, thank you."

Giving a one armed hug to Mary, Karen said, "Anytime bookworm, anytime."

Elli said, "It will be hard, but your mom must start seeing you as an adult who can stand on her own two feet."

A rueful smile crept on Mary's face, "The baby bird needs to learn to fly away from home?"

Elli nodded, "Yes sweetie."

Mary headed back to the library.

As Karen and Elli watched her go, Karen looked out of the corner or her eye to Elli, "Do you think that she will be able to do it?"

"I hope so. Well I need to get back to work."

Elli headed back to the Clinic.

Karen gave a sigh.

I think I'll get my bathing kit and go up to the Hot Spring. I've got some thinking to do. Maybe I'll stop by Jack's farm and say hi before going up there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Karen entered the back part of the store. Jeff paused from the painting he was working on.

"That was a quick talk with Rick."

"I didn't meet up with Rick, something came up where Mary need to talk to Ann, Elli, and me."

"Anything that I could have helped with?"

"Sorry dad but you are not a girl. It was the usual feelings slightly hurt, needed some comfort from other girls."

"Ok, but Sasha could have helped since she is a girl."

"Yeah, but mom is seeing how Lillia is doing. Anyway I want to do some thinking, so I'm going to get my bathing kit and go up to the hot spring."

"Ok, I'll let Sasha know."

Karen gathered up her kit. A few minutes later she was about to pass Jack's farm. She looked at the field from the fence. She saw that it still needed a lot of work. The small patch that had been cleared had some seeds planted. She saw that Jack had nailed the packets to some small posts close to the planted seeds.

Those look like turnip packets. Oh, he must have bought some seeds to start getting money to roll in. It looks like he hasn't planted the grass seeds I gave him. But I think that he wouldn't post that packet.

While she was looking at the field, Jack came up from behind.

"Hi Karen. Can I help you with something?"

Karen jumped and dropped her kit, "YAHHHHH! Jack don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you going somewhere," said Jack while pointing at the fallen kit.

Karen picked up the kit, "Yes, I'm going up to the hot spring."

"There is a hot spring here?"

"Yeah, it's up on Mother's Hill. But everyone around here that uses it, well, they, ummm," said Karen blushing.

"They wear their birthday suits."

"Huh?"

Jack gave a polite cough, "It's a polite way of saying naked."

Karen grinned, "Yeah, they wear their birthday suits."

"So there must be a sign up there to warn those that are not from around here, about the 'lack of clothing while bathing'?"

"No, there should be. Most of us here call out to see if it is ok to join. Only a few tourists do, but most of them just walk in."

"Well since I'm becoming a local here, I'll call out as well."

Karen looked surprised, "You'd do that?"

"Well yes. I hardly know everyone here. I wouldn't try to sneak a peek on you or the other women. I would like to know where it is, so that later on I can use it. Also I might be able to see the patches of medicinal grass that Zack said were growing up there."

"Well I could show you where it is, and show the one patch that is near it. But then I will ask that you leave afterwards. I do sense that you are a nice guy, but I'm not ready to show you my birthday suit," said Karen with a grin.

"Then why don't we us the southern exit of my farm?"

"You'll let me cut across?"

"Sure, just a thank you I'll ask for payment."

Karen laughed, "Thank you Jack. So when are you going to have Gotz put up the new sign for the farm?"

"What new sign?"

"Well, your last name isn't Bauer, or is it? If it isn't, what is going to be the farm's name?"

"I'm leaving the farm with the name Bauer, so that in a way Joe is still alive, even if it would be name only."

"So what is your last name?"

"Harvest."

"Well, Harvest Farm doesn't sound bad."

"True, but doesn't everyone here call this the Bauer Farm?"

"Yes."

"So why change it? Since Joe was friends with everyone here. And from what I've seen and heard so far, he was loved by everyone."

Karen smiled sadly, "Yeah, he was."

"I know that Joe might have wanted me to change it, but I want to thank him someway, so I'm just going to leave it as the Bauer Farm."

Karen stepped close to Jack and gave a quick kiss on his cheek, "That's a very sweet thing to do Jack. I'm sure that Joe will not mind."

After they crossed the bridge on the south side, Karen said, "You have met Gotz already?"

"Yes, but I haven't found out where he lives yet."

Karen pointed to a small house, "Over there."

"Thanks, I'll go and talk with him to see how much for the repairs on the other buildings on the farm will cost."

"There are also two patches of the medicinal grass that grows in spring by his house. You might see one of them over there."

"Yeah, I see it."

A few minutes later they arrived at a branch in the path going up Mother's Hill.

Karen pointed at the left path, "That way will continue up to the peak of Mother's Hill, it goes by a lake."

Then pointing to the right path, "This path leads to the hot spring, a mine, and the base of a waterfall that the Harvest Goddess is supposed to live."

"Well it looks like a nice place to live."

Karen glanced at Jack as saw that he wasn't being sarcastic.

Arriving at the clearing, Karen pointed to where the patch of medicinal grass was, "There is the patch."

"Thanks for showing me."

"You're welcome Jack. Before you head back look around for a bit."

"But don't you want to use the hot spring?"

"I can wait a few more minutes."

Jack looked around, "That must be the hot spring, and I have the feeling that the fence doesn't go all the way around."

"You're right, there is an opening at the corner that is the closest to the waterfall."

As Jack looked around some more, Karen looked at Jack's cap, "Jack have you ever thought about getting a new cap to replace that worn out one?"

"I have, but I really don't want to get rid of this cap. Joe gave it to me twelve years ago, when I was leaving with my parents."

Karen winced, she now regretted saying that the cap was ratty when she spoke with Ann, Elli, and Mary.

"Karen, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just that earlier today I made a remark about your cap. I called it ratty looking. I'm now sorry I made the remark."

Jack placed a hand on Karen's shoulder, "I forgive you, I've had other people say the same thing, some even said worse things."

There was a few tears in Karen's eyes, "Thanks Jack, I hope that after you explained about the cap, they apologized."

"Most have."

"If you like, I can see about getting a box for you to keep that cap in. So that it doesn't get more worn out."

"That's kind of you Karen, thank you."

Wiping the tears away, Karen said, "You welcome Jack," with a grin spreading on her face she then said, "Now if you don't mind, I want to wash my 'birthday suit'."

Jack grinned back, "Ok, I'll leave."

Karen watched Jack head down the path.

He is a nice guy. I'm glad that Joe left his farm to him. I'm glad that I was wrong about city boys not wanting to be in the countryside. There are some that do want to be out here.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Karen leaned back and rested her head on the edge in the deep part of the hot spring. She looked up at the clouds through the rising steam. She thought about Jack, and wondered if she was falling in love with him.

How can I be falling in love with a guy I just met yesterday? It's like something straight out of a girl's manga. This shouldn't happen in real life.

The sound of the hot spring's door opening caused Karen to sit up. She moved an arm to cover her breasts, she was thankful that the bubbling water hid the lower parts.

That had better not be Jack. If it is then he is not a nice guy he claims to be. If that is Rick, I'm going to slap him so hard that I hope it leaves a mark this time.

A woman's voice spoke up, "Hello, can I join you?"

Relaxing a bit, Karen answered, "Yes, if there are no guys with you."

"Thank you dear, I'll be in there in a minute."

The woman entered, she looked beautiful. Karen widened her eyes.

Green hair?

The woman smiled, "Is there something wrong dear?"

"No, I was looking at your hair. I've never seen anyone with natural green hair before."

"Oh, it's a trait that runs in my family."

"I see, oh I'm Karen."

"Nice to meet you Karen, I'm Hilda."

"That name sounds familiar. Do you come here often?"

"I do visit here from time to time. The last time I was here was back at the Starry Night Festival. I visited Carter."

"Oh, I think he did say that a woman visited him."

"Is there something troubling you Karen?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I sense that you are troubled by something. Also your not wanting any guys when I was joining you."

"Well there is a few things."

"Would you like to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

"I guess I could, I sense that you are trust worthy."

Hilda grinned, "Because we're both girls?"

Karen grinned, "That and the feeling that you have heard this before, and gave advice."

"I might have. So what is the problem?"

"Well it has to do with boys, three of them. I've known Rick since we were kids. But now that we are adults, he still sees me as the little girl that he played with. I don't know if I have to bring him here and let him see me naked, to show him that I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Rick could be scared of his feelings for you. So he retreats to the memory of the little girl you were."

"Huh, I never thought of it that way."

"So who are the other two boys?"

"The next one is Jack, who just moved here. I've only known him since yesterday, but for some reason I think I'm falling in love with him. It just shouldn't happen like that."

"My dear, it does happen. It's called 'love at first sight', it's very rare."

"Oh, ok."

"So who is the third boy?"

"That would be Gray. I have no interest in him, and he finally admitted his feeling to my friend Mary. But he said something that upset her. He feels that she should start standing up for herself. Her mother still treats her as a child, and just hates guys from the city. That's where Gray came from."

"It sounds like Mary's mother might have been hurt by a guy from the city, and feels that all guys from the city will be that same way."

"That does sound like it could be it."

"I'm sure it is it. Does Mary have the same feelings for Gray?"

"Yes. She is in love with him. She came to Ann, Elli, and me for advice. We did tell her that she should start standing up for herself, because her mother will not always be around."

"Sort of like the baby bird that learns to fly, and leaves the nest?"

"Yes, that's what Elli said!"

"I guess great minds think alike."

"Yeah, but one thing about Jack is. I think he not only likes me, but he also likes Ann and Elli."

"Oh? How do they feel about him?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think that they might feel the same way."

"Are you upset that they feel the same way?"

"No, that is the odd thing. If Jack were to start dating Ann or Elli, I wouldn't be upset. In fact, I wouldn't mind losing to them. Jack is a nice guy. I think that if Jack were to start dating me, that they wouldn't mind losing to me."

"Maybe you three know Jack from somewhere."

"Well, Jack visited here when he was six."

"So maybe one of you played with him a lot. That your buried memory of him is coming up."

"Maybe, us girls did play with some of the kids that visited from the mainland, even if we mainly played with just girls, but there were a few boys in there."

"Then if Jack chooses one of you, would you still be friends with each other?"

"I think so, we do consider each other as sisters."

"So then if he marries one of you, the other two could be honorary aunts."

Karen laughed, "Yeah, I think that would be great. Thanks Hilda. I'm going to get out now, I don't want to start looking like a prune."

"Ok dear, I'm glad I could help."

Karen got out and dried herself off, got dressed and left.

Hilda sighed, Mortals, they always make mountains out of molehills.

Hilda rose out of the water to where she was standing on top of the water. In a flash she was wearing an aquamarine colored dress. Then another flash, Hilda vanished.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jack decided to make the pasture in the northeast corner of the field. He placed the small stones in the corner. Now and then he had to pull weeds out.

To bad that I can't keep these to use as feed for the cows and sheep. But I have a feeling that they would turn their noses up at them.

He saw Karen crossing the bridge on the south side of his farm. She waved at him and walked over.

"Hi Karen, you're looking refreshed."

"Thanks Jack. It looks like you're in need of a bath. If you are going to go soon, would you announce yourself? There is a woman by the name Hilda up there. She joined me since we are both girls. I don't know if she would want to bathe with a guy she doesn't know."

"Ok, I will do that. I take that you two had a little 'girl talk' session?"

"Yeah, and what it was about…."

"Is something that men are not to know."

Karen laughed, "Yup, but I have the feeling you kind of know what it was about."

"Yes, it was about boys. Don't worry I will not tell anyone else unless I get permission from you girls."

"Ok, otherwise your 'nice guy' status is revoked until further notice. Well I need to get home, I think that dinner will be ready."

"See you around then."

Jack watched Karen leave.

There is something familiar about her, but I can't figure what it is.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few days later the turnips that were planted were ready for harvesting.

"Well Hero, I hope that I'll get a good payment from this harvest."

Hero gave a bark and wagged his tail.

"Let's head into town and get some more seeds."

Jack entered the supermarket, he saw Karen dusting the shelves.

"Hi Jack, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Is it ok for Hero to be in here?"

"So long as he doesn't answer the 'call of nature', it's ok. He is a cutie."

"Ok, but if he does make a mess, I will gladly clean it up with my shirt. I came in to buy some more seeds."

"Your first harvest is done?"

"Yes, I hope that it pays well."

"Well may I recommend that you buy some cucumber seeds. They grow well and they have multiple harvests."

"Ok, I'll also buy a few bags of turnips, so that I will have some small flow of money coming in."

Karen nodded, "Sounds like a smart plan. With the flow from the scavenging, you must have a small fortune."

Sasha entered from the back of the store, "Who are you talking to Karen? Oh, welcome Jack. Came to buy some more seeds?"

"Yes, Karen recommended I buy some cucumber seeds, as they have more then one harvest."

"Yes, they do."

"You have raised a smart woman."

Karen blushed slightly, while Sasha smiled, "Sweet talking about my daughter will not get you any discounts."

"I wasn't expecting any."

"So who is that cute furry friend by you?"

"This is Hero, he showed up at my farm the day I arrived. Karen did say that it should be ok for him to be in here, so long as he doesn't make a mess. But if he does I will use my shirt to clean it up."

"I don't think you need to go that far Jack, he is still a puppy. So I will forgive him."

"Thank you."

"Well I think I'll let Karen ring up your purchase, I'm off to chat with Manna and Anna. Nice seeing you again Jack."

"Likewise Sasha."

After Sasha left, Karen said, "You think that I'm smart?"

"Yes. You definitely are not a 'dumb blonde' or a 'country bumpkin'."

"Do some people in the city think that?"

"Unfortunately most do. They think most blondes only think about how to make them selves beautiful and have a low intelligence, and that country people have a low intelligence."

"Did you ever think that way?"

"No, I never did. In fact one of the Grand Jurors I was a part of was a blonde, she happened to be the foreperson for our group."

"Sounds like you liked her."

"Yes, she was a nice person to know. I hope that her boyfriend doesn't breakup with her. If he does then he is an idiot in my opinion. But she was a bit concerned about me, when I had a hard time concentrating on the cases we heard, because I hadn't heard from Joe. She did give me her address to write to her. So I think that I should write a letter and get it sent."

"Well Zack does do the mail in addition to the shipping he does."

"Ok, I'll get that letter written then. Now as for the seeds I want to buy, I'll ger one bag of the cucumbers, one bag of turnips, and I think I'll also get a bag of potatoes. Even if they have one harvest they look like they grow quickly."

"They do. I will say again, that is a smart idea to have a small flow of money coming in."

After paying for the seeds Jack left. Karen watched him through the window. Rubbing her chin, she softly said, "Love at first sight. Hmmmm, maybe I'll get together with Ann and Elli to see if they are feeling the same way. And if they are, will we end up fighting over him to where we will stop being friends? I think of them as my sisters. I don't want to lose them."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next day with the falling rain, Karen dashed into the clinic. Elli looked up from the medical book she was reading.

"Hi Karen, I don't think the 'drowned rat look' looks good on you."

Karen grinned, "It doesn't feel great either. You got a towel I can borrow?"

"Sure, so what brings you here?", asked Elli as she searched for a towel.

"Well…… it's about Jack."

Elli handed a towel to her wet friend, "What about him, aside that he his cute?"

Karen dried herself, but did answer. When the pause lasted a minute later, Elli asked, "Karen, what is wrong?"

"How do you feel about Jack, and I mean really feel?"

Elli sensed that Karen was upset, "I think that I have a crush on him. Why do you ask?"

"I think that I might be falling in love with him."

"'Love at first sight'?"

"Yes, sounds silly doesn't it?"

"No, since that happened with my parents."

"What? You and your grandmother never said that happened to them."

Elli shrugged her shoulders, "We only tell a few people about it."

"I'll keep quiet about it."

"Thank you Karen. How does Jack feel about you?"

"I don't know. I've seen him looking at me. But the look looks like someone trying to remember something."

"Yes, he does that to me. Ann has said the same."

"What about Mary and Popuri?"

"No, he doesn't do that to them."

"I wonder why."

"You know, I think since he did say that he came here with his parents twelve years ago, he must have played with one of us a lot."

"But we mainly played with the girls our own age."

"Yes, but there were a few boys."

"Well if it was Jack, why doesn't he remember who it was?"

"Maybe because we had a different body frame, then the current one we have."

Karen grinned and pointed at her breasts, "Yeah, we didn't have these."

"Plus my hair was a bit longer back then."

"So what do we do, when he remembers which one of us it was that played with him?"

"Well if he remembers who it was, and if it was you or Ann, I won't take it hard. It will not be professional for me to do it."

"Professional?"

Elli sighed and held up a hand, "Karen, I'm the towns midwife. I'm also the nurse. I'm training to be another doctor for the town, since there are some women from the mainland that prefer a woman doctor to look at them. So if Jack chooses you or Ann, I really can't hold a grudge. Besides I consider you and Ann as my sisters."

Karen grinned, "Yeah, I feel the same way. Thanks Sis."

Elli smiled, "Now listen to your 'big sister', wait here until the rain has stopped. Then go talk with Ann if you haven't already, and find out if she feels the same way."

"Ok, but why did you say big sister? You are the youngest of the three of us."

"Well considering that I'm a bit more caring, and tend to look out for all of you, I think that qualifies as a big sister."

"Ok, ok 'big sis'. Since I'll be waiting here, it might be a good idea to have something hot to drink."

Elli smiled, "Two coffees coming up. You still take milk and sugar in yours?"

"Yeah, just like you do."

Elli left to get the coffees. Karen rubbed the towel in her hair again, while looking out at the rain.

Jack, please don't be out in this rain. You will have us worried if you get very sick.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Tomorrow's forecast will be rain."

Jack sighed, and changed the channel.

"Farmer Fran! Farmer Fran!"

"Yes Timmy?"

"Teach me about what you were going to teach yesterday."

"About rainy weather?"

"Yes!"

"Well Timmy, when it rains you don't need to water your crops."

"Yeah that makes sense."

"Yes, but it is not a good idea to plant seeds when it rains."

"Why's that?"

"Because the rain could wash away the seeds you're planting."

"Wow!"

"Also any animals you have don't like getting wet, because they could get sick."

"What would I do if they do get sick?"

"That Timmy, will be tomorrow's lesson."

"Ahhhhh, that's not fair!"

Jack hit the off button. Getting up he walked over to the window.

Great, two days of no work.

Hero looked up from where he was curled up, and wagged his tail.

"Sorry boy, but we are not going out to work today."

Hero barked and bounded to the door.

"It's raining out there you goofball!"

Jack decided that this would be a good time to write that letter to Claire. Getting a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote.

Howdy Claire! Sorry for not responding sooner. My friend Joe did pass away towards the end of fall. I found that he left his farm to me, since he never did marry or had any children. He felt that I could handle running it. Right now it is a chore to get it back in shape, what with the snowstorms that dumped a lot of debris scattered in the field. I've gotten a small patch cleared, and just had my first harvest! I went with turnips, since they grow quickly. As of this letter, it is raining and looks like it will rain tomorrow. There is a nice hot spring here, so if you and Pete were to visit I will warn you that the locals here have a 'clothing optional' policy, and it mainly is no clothes at all. So if you were to come, do call out before entering. Also the local deity around here is the Harvest Goddess, and the locals are very protective of her. So do not make any mean comments. Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon. Sincerely, Jack

Jack folded and placed the letter in an envelope. After addressing it, he looked out the window again.

Now to find a way to get this mailed without getting it wet.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After the second day of rain, Jack was finally able to get the new bags of seeds planted. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Jack went into his house and got the letter to Claire. Entering Zack's shack, he saw that Won was sitting behind a makeshift counter made out of orange crates. Zack looked up from the paper work he was doing.

"Hi Jack, what can I do for you?"

"Well I heard that you're also the postman for the town."

"Yes, do you have a letter to be sent?"

"Yes, it needs to be sent to the mainland."

"Well it can be sent today, the speedboat that the postal worker from the mainland uses will be arriving soon. After the transfer is done, she leaves quickly. So you showed up in enough time."

As Jack handed the letter to Zack, the door opened and Karen entered.

"Hey Zack, am I in enough time to get this order form sent?"

"Yes Karen, you're in time."

Won looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"What a beautiful lady."

Karen turned and raised an eyebrow, "And who might you be?"

"I am Won. I have set up a shop here to sell things that some of the other stores don't sell."

"I see."

"You have arrived in time for the Golden Service. Each customer gets one free item."

Karen's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes lovely lady."

"Zack, Jack, what did you choose for your free item?"

Zack and Jack looked at each other.

"This is the first I have heard of the sale."

"Yeah, I just came to mail my letter."

"Then come over here and we'll all choose our free item."

A small choking sound came from Won.

Karen looked at Won, "Are you ok?"

"Ye, yes it must have been the fried egg I had for breakfast, I must have put too much spices on it."

"Ok. Hey Jack, he's sell pineapple seeds that we don't sell at our store. I heard that they are a good crop to grow in summer. Why don't you take that as you're free item."

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea."

"I'll take this locket for my free item."

Zack looked over the items that Won had out, "I'll take this picture frame for my free item."

Karen grinned and raised an eyebrow, "To hold a picture for the lady you have a crush on?"

Zack blushed slightly, "Yeah."

"Ok, well I'm going to head home now. Jack are you going to stay here?"

"No, since I have given Zack the letter to be sent, I'm going to head home as well."

"Then you want to head out with me?"

"Sure."

When Karen and Jack were at the stairs to the Rose Plaza, Karen glanced at Jack, "I do know that Won only wanted me to have the free item, and not want you and Zack to have one. That choking sound was not the sound of something that has upset a stomach."

Jack grinned, "Of course, so I will thank you for helping Zack and me."

"It was my pleasure Jack. Both you and Zack are nice guys. So you should get something."

When they arrived at the Plaza Karen turned to Jack, "Before we part ways, I want to ask a few things."

"Ok, what are they?"

Karen had a concerned look on her face, "Did you go up to the Hot Spring the other day?"

"Yes, it was nice. I did call out to see if Hilda was there, but she must have left after you did."

Karen relaxed, "Thanks Jack. I guess you are a nice guy. Well then since you beat me to answer my second question, I'll ask the third. Did you stay indoors during the last two days?"

"I only went out to let Hero answer the 'call of nature'."

"How did he like the rain?"

"For a while he liked it, but then he gave the look of 'ok you can turn the water off now' look."

Karen chuckled, "Well I guess that I'll head home then."

"Ok, and when I get these seeds planted in summer, I'll save one for you to have."

"Thanks Jack, I'll look forward to eating it."

With a wave goodbye Karen left the north side of the Plaza, while Jack left the south side.

Back at Zack's shack, Won sat behind his makeshift counter muttering to himself, "How could she know that I only wanted her to have a free item? Aren't blondes supposed to be dumb?"

Zack placed the picture frame with a recent picture of the woman he has a crush on, next to the other pictures on the wall with picture of the same woman.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_The six year old boy sat by his mother in the bubbling water._

"_Mom, why do we have to take a bath here?"_

"_Because Joe doesn't have a bathroom in his house."_

"_Can't we go back and use the Inn's bathroom?"_

"_No, they don't have a bathroom either."_

"_Can't we ask one of the other people that live here if we could use their bathroom?"_

"_No, they don't have one either."_

"_Why don't they have one?"_

"_This is a small town, they feel that this hot spring is good enough. Also from what Joe has told me, the carpenter is very sad and doesn't want to do any work. So he hasn't added any bathrooms to the houses."_

"_Why is he sad?"_

"_His wife and daughter went up to the top of this hill back in the winter, and a snowstorm happened, and they didn't make it home in enough time to get to shelter."_

"_They died?"_

"_Yes. So they are trying to get him happy again."_

_The sound of the door to the hot spring opening was heard faintly._

"_Now Jack, some of the townsfolk are going to be joining us, so don't be embarrassed that they see you naked, ok?"_

"_Ok mom."_

_A mother and her daughter entered the hot spring. The little girl gave a gasp and covered herself._

"_MOM! That boy just saw me naked!"_

"_Sweetie, it's ok."_

"_No it's not!"_

"_Sweetie, look at it this way, you saw him naked, so you are even. Besides don't you think he is cute?"_

_The little girl reluctantly replied, "Yes."_

_The mother looked at Jack, "Young man, do you think my daughter is cute?"_

"_MOM!"_

_Jack looked at the little girl who glared at him if he didn't say yes she would beat him up, he answered honestly, "Yes."_

_The mother turned to her daughter and said, "Now in my opinion, if a boy and a girl find each other cute and see each other naked, it is ok."_

"_But I don't want to take a bath with a boy!"_

"_Sweetie, you have taken baths with your father, and he is a boy."_

"_Daddy is not a boy, he is a daddy!"_

"_Sweetie please don't yell. Now get in and wash your hair, maybe you could even ask that boy to help."_

"_But he'll make fun of my birthmark."_

"_I don't think he will, if you look at his tummy, he has one."_

_The little girl lowered her arm covering her chest, and stepped a little closer to Jack. Jack saw the little girl's birthmark, it looked like the last phase of the Moon._

_The little girl grabbed the shampoo bottle and yelled, "Don't stare at my boobies!" and she threw the bottle at Jack._

**WHUMP!**

"Yipe, yipe, yipe!" Hero dashed away from the side of the bed, after being hit by Jack falling out of the bed.

"Ow, oh Hero I'm sorry. I just had another weird dream."

Hero crept back over to the bed with the look of being in trouble for doing something wrong.

"You didn't do anything bad." said Jack, as he scratched Hero's head.

Hero wagged his tail slightly.

Jack sighed, "Why do I have these weird dreams about her? Why are they always in black and white? And why can't I remember her name?"

Hero placed a forepaw on Jack's leg a gave a whine.

"Don't worry Hero. I'm ok, I just want to remember the name of someone I played with as a kid."

Jack got up and changed out of the pajamas and into some clean clothes. After watering the new batch of seeds, he was surprised that he wasn't as tired as he first was when doing the farm work.

Have I gotten stronger?

Jack decided that to try out the fishing pole that Zack gave him.

I'll try using it on that small bridge at the south side of the farm. There should be fish in that stream.

As he was fishing he saw Ann walking from the direction of the hot spring.

"Hi Ann!"

"Hi Jack! Are you becoming a lazy farmer?" said Ann with a grin.

"Nope, I've watered the new batch of seeds, and I decided that this fishing pole that Zack gave me needs to be tested."

"So you'll get the rest of the field clear later?"

"Yeah."

Ann noticed that Jack had been staring at her.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Oh, sorry for staring. It's just I normally see you with your hair in that ponytail, and the big white bow."

"My hair is still slightly wet, so when I get home I'm going to use my hairdryer."

Hero came bounding over, giving a few friendly yips.

Ann kneeled down and placed her bathing kit to the side, "Hi there sweetie, how are you?"

Hero licked Ann's face a few times.

"I guess you are a sweetie. I'm going to have to wash my face when I get home. Phew, I think that Jack needs to give you a breath mint."

"Ok Hero, stop bugging the nice lady."

Ann gathered up her bathing kit and stood up, "Well I need to get back."

"If you want you can cut across the farm instead of taking the long route."

"It really is ok?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Jack."

"I could even show you what I've done so far to the field."

Ann grinned, "Giving me the special tour?"

"No, just the regular tour to those that have been friendly to me."

After the brief tour, Ann headed back to the Inn, Jack watched her go.

I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jack set about clearing the rest of the weeds from the field. During a slight break he heard a voice from behind him.

"Why are you getting rid of those cute plants?"

Jack turned around and saw Popuri standing by the fence between their properties. Raising an eyebrow Jack asked, "You find weeds cute?"

"Yeah, they can grow everywhere."

"Weeds are not that great. You can't eat them. They can cause damage to brick pathways. They can kill off other plants."

"You're just like my brother Rick. He hates weeds. He removes them from the area we use to grow corn for the chicken feed we make."

"But chickens can't eat weeds. Also cows, sheep, and horses don't eat weeds."

"Humf, I don't see why Ann, Elli, and Karen like you."

"What?"

"Yeah, they like you. I haven't talked with Mary yet, but I hope she doesn't like you. You're mean!"

After that comment Popuri turned and stormed away heading into town. After working a little more, Jack glanced at his watch. See that it was early in the evening he decided to see if he could get a beer at the Inn. Entering the Inn, he saw that Karen was sitting at the bar talking with Ann. Ann saw Jack and waved at him.

"Hi Jack! How are you?"

Karen turned around, "Hey Jack, I just heard you had a run in with Popuri about weeds."

Jack came over, "Yeah, I wasn't mean to her when I stated my opinion on weeds. But she just…."

"Took it the wrong way." interrupted Karen.

With a look of relief Jack said, "Yes. I don't know where she gets the idea that I'm mean."

Ann said, "Well you most likely found out that Popuri acts childish most of the time. Oh, before I forget can I get you something to drink or eat?"

"A beer please, if it isn't too early to serve them."

Karen said, "Nope it's not early. I just arrived myself to have a beer or two. So how about I buy you a beer? If you are not offended if a girl buys you a drink."

Jack grinned, "No I'm not, but allow me to buy the next round."

"You're on Jack. Ann, two beers please."

"Sure thing be back in a minute."

Karen glanced at Jack, "Popuri did say that she told you that Ann, Elli and me like you."

"Yeah, I had a feeling that you do like me. She said that she hope Mary doesn't like me."

"Mary does like you a bit, but she is more in love with Gray."

"I noticed that when I was writing note on the spring crops. Gray came in and he just kept looking at me."

"How was he looking at you?"

"He held a book up at an angle and pretended to read it by keeping his face to the book, and glancing up with his eyes."

"So how do you feel about Mary?"

"Well I think of her as a friend. I have the feeling that Gray likes Mary."

"He does like her."

"Well I don't want to steal her from him."

Ann placed the beers in front of Karen and Jack, "What are you two talking about?"

"We first talked about Popuri's tantrum of her saying you, Elli and me liking Jack. Then about Gray getting jealous about Jack being in the library getting help from Mary on crops."

"Oh, ok. When did you ask for Mary's help?"

"Back on the third."

Ann and Karen exchanged glances. Now they knew why Gray told Mary that he liked her.

Karen picked up her beer, "Cheers Jack."

Jack picked up his beer, "Cheers Karen."

After clinking glasses, they took a sip.

Karen thought to herself, So that is why Gray confessed his feelings to Mary. He thinks that Jack is going to steal Mary from him. But Jack just sees her as a friend and not as a love interest. With the way Popuri is acting, it looks like he is not interested in her. So that leaves Ann, Elli and me to have a chance to be Jack's girlfriend.

Ann grabbed a rag and started to clean part of the bar, "So Jack, you've been here for nearly half of spring. Have you started to like living here?"

"Aside from having two people hate me, and one just mad at me since I don't like weeds, yes I like living here."

Karen nodded, "I guess one of the two that hates you is Anna. But if you are saying that my uncle is the other that hates you. Well you're wrong, I think he is just mad at you for making him pay his bill. Now as for Popuri being mad at you, well she is a bit weird, so don't take it too hard."

"I won't."

"Good, she can be childish at times. She still goes around on the Pumpkin Festival asking for candy. But hopefully she will see that you are nice."

"Well she should have remembered that I helped her in stopping Pon from running away."

Ann and Karen said, "Pon tried to make another escape?"

"Yes. So why couldn't Popuri remember that?"

Karen replied, "Well I think Lillia will remind her."

Finishing their beers, Jack asked Ann for two more beers. As Ann placed the beers down, Elli entered the Inn.

"Hi Karen, Ann, Jack. Can I have a beer please?"

Karen raised an eyebrow, "You normally don't come in this early for a beer. What happened?"

"Someone thought that it would be ok to dive off the pier. They hit their head on the bottom, and they were brought to the Clinic. They had to have fifty stitches on their head."

"Yow, it sounds like you had a bad day."

As Ann placed the beer in front of Elli, Jack placed the money for the beers that Ann just set down.

Elli said, "Jack you are buying my beer? Thanks."

"Well Karen bought the first round, I offered to buy the second round, which you are in time for."

"Did you have a bad day from Popuri's outburst? She came by the Clinic to say to me, that I'm stupid for liking you. That you hate weeds. Tim and I had a hard time from laughing."

"No I was a bit stunned when she said that you three like me. She said that she hoped that Mary doesn't like me."

Elli glanced at Ann and Karen. Karen nodded and mouthed, "He knows."

"I….see. So what do you think of that?"

"Well….." Jack rubbed his chin, "I do like you three girls. You for giving me advice on to take it easy at first when doing farm work. Ann for the free meal, and it was good. Karen for the bag of grass seeds, which I did plant today."

"That's great Jack!"

"Yes, I might need to buy a few more bags."

Karen grinned, "You can buy a few more, but don't expect a discount just because you're charming."

Ann and Elli giggled.

After Elli took a sip of her beer she asked, "What do you think of Mary?"

"Like I told Karen, I just think of her a friend. From the way that Gray was reacting when I was writing notes on the spring crops, I think he was thinking that I was going to steal his girlfriend."

"So you have no love interest in Mary?"

"No, even if I'm a guy, I can sense that Mary is in love with Gray, and that he loves her."

The girls grinned slightly.

"What about Popuri?"

"She seems a little young. Is she the same age as you three?"

"No she is two years younger then me." replied Karen.

"I'm the same age as Karen." said Elli.

"I'm the same age as well." added Ann.

"And is Mary the same age?"

"Yes."

Elli asked, "Jack why are you asking this?"

"I think that when I was here when I was six years old, I might have played with one or all four of you, but maybe just you three. I would have remembered Popuri because of her pink hair."

"Well you're the same age as us?"

"Yes."

"Well it would just be Ann, Karen, or me. Mary wasn't living here when she was six."

"I see. When I was leaving with my parents back then, after visiting, I made a promise to one of you. But for some reason I can't remember who it was."

"What kind of promise?"

"It was that I wouldn't forget her. When I was arriving here back on the first, I had this dream that I was standing with the girl on a hill. The girl demanded that we pinky swear on the promise."

The girls laughed.

Jack gave a rueful smile and slumped his shoulders, "Some promise I made."

Elli leaned to Jack and laid a hand on Jack's arm, "Well if it was me that you made the promise to. I forgive you for forgetting."

Ann nodded, "Yeah I forgive you too."

Karen clapped Jack's shoulder, "I'll also join in on the forgiving. Maybe the six year old Karen won't, but the eighteen year old will, since you are a nice guy."

Jack smiled, "Thanks girls."

Elli asked, "May I guess that you thought the little girl was cute?"

"Yes you may, and yes I did. I'm sure that she has grown into a beautiful woman."

"So do you have dreams about her?"

"Yes, and the odd thing about the dreams, they are in black and white. I don't know why they are, normally I dream in color."

"That's interesting, do you want them to be in color?" asked Elli.

"Yes, that way I can tell the color of the girl's hair. When you three were younger your hair was a bit lighter in color."

"Yes, plus my hair was a bit longer." replied Elli.

"Well if I knew of the color, and the name of which one of you I made the promise to, I want to be able to formally apologize on forgetting you. I want to know for sure, it might seem stupid to do…."

Elli interrupted, "It is not stupid Jack. It is a very sweet thing to do."

Ann and Karen nodded.

Elli continued, "So when you do remember, which of us you made that promise to, we will repeat the forgiveness we just made."

Karen nodded, "Yeah, and since it has been twelve years since you have been here, and we had played with a few boys, we might have forgotten which one of us did play with you. You most likely got lost in the faces of childhood friends, who were boys from the mainland, that we thought were cute."

"I guess I can take that as a compliment."

Karen grinned wider, "It was meant as one."

Ann and Elli nodded.

"Thanks girls."

Finishing his beer, Jack excused himself and left the Inn.

Elli looked at Karen, "Why didn't you chew Jack out for calling you a girl?"

"He is one of the rare guys that don't use girl in a bad way. I think he understands how we feel at times."

With a mischievous grin on her face Elli said, "Maybe a girl let him in on our 'girl's playbook'. I only hope if it is the case, that he was kind to her and showed her the 'boy's playbook'."

Ann and Karen laughed.

Ann said, "Maybe we should find that out, and if it is true, we should be asked to be let in on the 'boy's playbook'."

Elli and Karen busted out laughing.

Doug poked his head out of the kitchen, "What are you ladies laughing about?"

Elli answered, "Sorry Doug, but that is 'trade secret stuff' between us girls."

Doug chuckled, "I know, no boys are permitted to know, no matter how cute they are."

"Right!" said Ann, Elli and Karen.


End file.
